This invention relates to an improved blender cup, and more particularly to a blender cup having a measuring device mounted within the cup and pivotably movable so that the device may conveniently receive an ingredient while in one position and then may be readily pivoted to a second position whereby the ingredient is emptied into the blender cup.
This invention may be more readily understood by reference to my co-pending application Ser. No. 639,420, entitled "Frozen Drink Apparatus," which application is incorporated herein by reference. I there describe an apparatus for preparing frozen drinks in which a blender is combined with a "slush-making" machine to facilitate the making of "frozen" drinks. That apparatus utilizes a blender cup for receipt of the drink ingredients. In making a frozen drink with that apparatus, the base liquid, consisting of fruit, liquor, etc., is first added to the blender cup, and then slush is added from the spout or discharge port of the slush making machine. One of the primary advantages of that apparatus is its saving of time of the bartender by reducing the number of physical movements and the amount of time required to make a frozen drink.
The present invention further reduces the number of physical movements required in making a frozen drink. Typically, a bartender would measure out a desired amount of one of the base ingredients in a ladle or measuring cup and then add that amount of ingredient to the blender cup. This would of course entail (1) locating and picking up the ladle or measuring cup, (2) filling it as desired with the ingredient to be added, which ingredient is usually kept in a "pour bottle" (i.e., typically a plastic bottle having at long snout), (3) pouring the contents of the ladle or measuring cup into the blender cup, and then (4) placing the ladle or measuring cup in a convenient location for use in making the next drink.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device that will facilitate the addition of a measured amount of an ingredient to a blender cup.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device that will be of particular use in connection with the making of frozen drinks by a bartender.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device that will be easy to operate and to clean, and will save the user's time and physical energy by reducing the number of motions and the time spent in making a frozen drink or other concoction.